


Runaway With Me

by lun_a



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barely Lethal au, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Woojin finally gets out of that hell of an academy he grew up in. He was born an agent, born in a life he doesn't want. He wanted to live with the world and not with guns and weapons and fights and punches.He wanted to be the boy that he is, with a normal life and all.All it took him was a leap from a helicopter, without harness, without a parachute- hundred meters from the ground.What he didn't know is he'll find the world he wanted not in the life he starts, not in the pla e he finds,but in a person who's in the same Mathematics class with him, who always sleeps in class.





	Runaway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> first of all i would like to say sorry for not updating and publishing for the past months. thi was written last december and i only had to have to courage to post this. unbeta-ed and slow updates may come up.
> 
>  
> 
> 2.  
> the recent event in wanna one was too much for me and making me stay away from the archive for long. i hate how my twt tl was way more than one heavy angst fic. and as an angst fic writer, idk how to write them in another universe without having feelings involved so this might really take long to finish.
> 
> 3.  
> this doesnt mean this would be the last. i probs be on hiatus but i won't stop posting fics here in the Wanna One tag. dw.
> 
> 4.  
> lastly, thank you for the support in my journey here with wanna one. they might have flooded over my other fandom's fics but that was my way to spend my time for them while they were there. thank you for the nice comments that keep me writing more. i promise to come back with better works and prompts.
> 
> 5.  
> enjoy the fic!

Woojin has lived his sixteen years in underground, hidden from the world, his life filled with the sound of metal and gunshots and breaking limbs and countless times of exercise. He's lived his entire life deprived of the childhood he always wanted to have, of the almost ending teenage life he always dreamt to have.

Growing up in an assassin academy ever since he was literally born in was more of a fucking punishment to something Woojin doesn't even know what mistake he has ever did. He grew up with his uncle being the head master in the academy mostly called Swing Academy for Assassins, his parents died at his age of two on a secret mission that only him and his uncle know the story behind (he was shown the actual footage of the fight when he was fourteen, which Woojin dreaded for weeks but wasn't able to cry it out loud because Swings don't cry and he's ought to abide). For years since he turned a teenager, Woojin wanted the life out of the academy, out of the dark world he's living in. He wanted to at least have a taste of how it is to be a high school student, experience how to have friends you meet in class, how to actually dance on stage and not just in your bedroom in hushed music, even how to date.

Woojin sure has a tough image, like literally. He's perfectly toned and his sun kissed skin adds up to his features that makes him look more manly, more masculine. He's got the looks of a guy who would flip anyone who gets on his way, gives off the vibe of someone to turn down men without stressing at least two fingers. But Woojin knows, he's well aware, that he's not really into girls. Sure, their academy has another place for female assassins but he has never been attracted to them, not even to the prettiest one (they say)- Jeon Somi. Woojin finds them pretty and cool but he's more interested on their skin care routines rather than what they find in a man. For once, he has almost fallen in love with one of their agents, almost. His name is Hyungseob and is around Woojin's age, but Woojin doesn't have the courage to let his true self out, not with the heavy stare of his uncle, Dongho, whenever he tries to pull something stupid.

And when Woojin finally found the perfect timing to escape the hell he's in, when he's finally fallen from the escape helicopter during a mission to a river after being accidentally (or intentionally) slipped from the hold of his bitch of a co-agent, Samuel, he finds it the moment to throw away his walkie-talkie that's attached to his wrist where Dongho's voice coming from.

"Agent 99? Agent 99? Agent 99, we need you to respond. Agent 99."

There was the sound of static, and Samuel tells Dongho, "Agent 99, no signals, no response. Agent 99 is inactive."

Woojin's tracker was off and there's no other way they can contact him.

Then, he's no longer Agent 99. He's no longer a Swing. He's finally free.

 

 

 

Woojin wiggles his way into a high school through an exchange student program he found and successfully got accepted. With only a couple million won in his pocket he managed to stash in his pockets the day of that mission he escaped from, Woojin managed to find a dorm that he can stay in for a good three months until he finds a nice part-time job to support his further stay, few pairs of clothes to use and of course, a uniform, and a cheap phone to use for the meantime.

He opens the door of his room, loaf between his lips, phone on one hand and one strap of his backpack slinging on his shoulder, Woojin didn't even mind his slightly disheveled hair as long as he's sure his uniform is presentable enough for the first day of class.

"You go to Seoul High School too?" A cheery voice from the room across his almost trips Woojin on his way downstairs. He blinks at the boy with unidentifiable hair color. It was in the shade of black but some (a lot, actually) are shining in purple but still it looks cute on the boy's young face.

The other must've noticed Woojin staring so he laughs awkwardly, "Oh, sorry for the literally messy hair. I forgot today's the first day of classes so I rushed to dye it myself last night to black. Anyway, you're wearing the same uniform as me so I guess we're schoolmates?"

Woojin looks down at his uniform then the boy was wearing and realizes they really have the same so he shyly nods, taking out the loaf that's been hanging on his lips for quiet an embarrassing while now. The other boy laughs at Woojin's innocent actions and reaches out his hand, "I'm Daehwi."

 

It was all new to Woojin, meeting another boy of his age with a friendly handshake, introducing himself in his real name and not as Agent 99 and walking to the bus stop on the way to school. School. It also sounds a whole lot new to him, somehow frightening yet exciting for after years of just reading articles about how high school works, he's finally going to experience it. In other words, Woojin is fucking thrilled. Daehwi sure talks a lot. He says Woojin is particularly a new face to him so Woojin tells him he's a transfer student from Busan (not a lie since the academy is based in Busan) and Daehwi slaps his arm after knowing, telling about a hyung that has a name sounding like Daniel that also came from the said province. Woojin also learns Daehwi is a sophomore (he's a junior) and the year level representative in the student body organization.

The moment they step foot past the gates of the school, Woojin feels the wave of excitement once again in his veins. Finally, he's living the life.

"What's your first class?" Daehwi asks.

"Chemistry," Woojin answers quietly, eyes roaming around the whole building.

"Wow, so much for an 8am class, huh?" he chuckles, "Is it with Mr. Moon?"

"Yeah, from what I remember, he is my teacher on that class," Woojin replies, remembering and starts digging into his backpack for his schedule.

"Well, he always has his class in the laboratory 1. I can walk you there, come on," Daehwi tugs at his wrist.

"Don't you have class?" Woojin kind of protests but kind of doesn't because he really has no idea where the hell is laboratory 1.

"Mr. Lim is always late in his first class so I still have like 30 minutes to spend in the hallways instead of tapping on my desk while waiting for him in class," Daehwi rolls his eyes and Woojin smiles discreetly.

  
They stop in front of a brown door, one that is similar with two other ones but is different from the other regular classrooms.

"Here's lab 1, the others to the right are 3 and 4. It's easy to recognized them by the doors, aren't they?" Woojin nods. "Maybe I can leave you here, yeah? Bye Woojin!" Daehwi walks off and waves at Woojin.

"Bye, Daehwi, and thank you!" Woojin says and Daehwi raises a thumb up as he goes further down the hall.

Woojin then turns to the door and reaches for its lock. This is where it really starts, Woojin thinks. Fucking finally.


End file.
